I Wouldn't Mind
by aquaspice228
Summary: SONGFIC/ Blossom would spend forever with Brick and doesn't mind it at all.


**Okay so first story, criticism is welcome, and lastly I do not own Powerpuff Girls or the song "_I Wouldn't Mind_". They belong to Craig McCraken and He Is We. Thank you.**

* * *

When I was with Brick, I always felt safe and comfortable. I felt like I could get in as much trouble as possible, and if Brick was beside me, it would be alright. If Brick made a mistake, I would take the fall with him because I know he would do the same. One night after a fun date, it started raining on our walk to my house. I started running to find shelter, but Brick grabbed my hand and pulled me into his chest. He started humming a pretty tune. We danced there for hours it felt like. It was like time froze to a stop. I wish it had.

* * *

The truth was our relationship was a secret to everyone. The only people who knew were my sisters and his brothers. The reason Brick and I kept our relationship a secret was because some people didn't like the idea. There is a clique of mean pretty girls at our school, and they'll hurt me if they knew. So we decided to keep it a secret that we're dating. But... Can I tell you something? The more I see those slutty girls hanging on to Brick's arms, the more I want to yell and scream at them that he belongs to me. If I could I would spend forever right beside Brick.

* * *

As we entered our senior year, we decided to enroll in the same college. Our future was finally being planned. You know, before I started dating Brick, I was always too uptight. It became stressful for me, and I wasn't taking care of my health. Then I started going out with Brick, and he helped set my heart free. He and I would write and trade songs with each other. It made me feel better hearing Brick's deep, smooth voice singing to me after a hard day. I wish he would come sing to me now, but he has to sit with his friends at their table while I'm with my sisters. I'm so torn right now. I don't want Brick or me to get hurt, but it hurts not being able to interact with him like a couple. My sisters notice what I'm staring at and send me apologetic looks. If they only knew half of it.

* * *

That's it! I can't take it anymore! One of those whores just tried to _kiss_ Brick. After that little show, I'm not afraid of them anymore! I angrily stomped over to Brick and the popular clique. Everyone stared as I glared at the clique of sluts. "What do you want nerd?" the beach blonde one asked me. I ignored her and marched over to Brick. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked his lips to mine. After our kiss, I looked to the dumbfounded and shocked girls. "In case you haven't gotten the hint, Brick is _mine_," I hissed at them. I pulled Brick behind me as I headed to the school garden.

* * *

"You are the best girlfriend." I stopped as Brick said that. "And you are the best boyfriend." After I said that, he leaned down and captured my lips in his. He cracked a smile as he backed away. Did I tell you I love Brick's smile? Okay well then I **love** Brick's smile. I could wake up to it everyday. I looked up when Brick began to speak. "Hey let's go on a date to dinner and a movie." I stared into Brick's eyes. "I would love too." We intertwined our hands as we started walking.

* * *

It was the day before we left for college. Brick and I were sitting in the park. Nobody was there except for us and a few animals. "Hey Bloss?" "Yeah Brick" He turned to look at me and inquired, "Can I ask you something important?" "Sure," I replied. "Okay. Um... Well... I know that forever is a long time, but would you maybe... marry me?" I stared at Brick with wide eyes. "NOT until we're done with college!" he quickly said. I thought about it. I could wake up to his smile, and he could sing to me at anytime. I smiled and looked at Brick. "Yes." Brick had an excited look on his face. "You wouldn't mind marrying me?" I smiled even wider and went to kiss him. "I wouldn't mind it at all."

* * *

**SO how did ya like it? It is actually my first completed fanfic. So it sucks. A LOT. Oh well. Thanks for reading anyways. **

**UPDATE: Okay so I had to get rid of the lyrics because it "violated one of the guidelines" or some crap like that. Personally I think it looked better with the lyrics but oh well.**


End file.
